List of Main Characters
A list of the 22 Main Characters of the Happy Tree Friends series. Cuddles A yellow rabbit who has big ears, pink cheeks and a ball of fur on his head that looks like his tail. He is sometimes shown to be rebellious and often does things that are extremely dangerous. He is considered the series mascot and has the highest death count in the series. Giggles A pink chipmunk with a red bow on her head. She was the first female tree friend introduced. She is generally considered a girly-girl along with her best friend Petunia. Toothy A purple beaver with freckles and huge buckteeth unlike the others' (hence the name "Toothy"). He is friends with Cuddles and seems to have a lot of eye injuries. Many people consider him the most undeveloped character in the show. Lumpy A blue moose with mismatched antlers. He is seen to be extremely dumb and has had more jobs than any of the other Tree Friends. He is the biggest of the main characters. He appeared the most, starred the most, survived the most, and killed the most. Petunia A blue skunk with a pink flower head accessory and a tree air freshener necklace. She is generally considered a girly-girl along with her best friend Giggles. In later episodes, she seems to have OCD and feels the need to keep everything clean. Handy An orange beaver with amputated hands, a tool belt, and a yellow hard hat. His amputated hands cause him trouble and disabilities that result in either death or killing another Tree Friend. He is the Tree Friend that most often does consturction work, and is perfectly capable of doing this without hands... as long as he's offscreen. Nutty A green squirrel with a candy addiction and a candy outfit, consisting of 3 lollipops on his head and a candy cane on his chest. He is shown to have an addictive personality as seen in the False Alarm episode, since after getting over his candy addiction, he gained interest in video games and quickly became addicted to them. Sniffles A blue brainy anteater with big glasses and a mouth on his trunk. Sniffles is the smartest character in the Happy Tree Friends series, but sometimes he lacks common sense. He makes many inventions, but these almost always get himself or someone else killed. He often attempts to eat a family of ants, but the ants kill him in the goriest ways possible. Pop Pop is a brown bear with a bathrobe and hat who smokes a pipe. He cares for his son, Cub, but he can be ignorant which often result's in Cub's death. He is also shown to be a cheapskate sometimes. Cub Cub is a baby brown bear with a beanie and a diaper. He has the overall appearance of a baby but has the personality of a 4-year old. Pop's ignorance often results in his death. He doesn't usually seem to care when a character dies, since is too young to understand death. Flaky A red, nervous porcupine with dandruff on her quills (hence the name "Flaky"). She is usually very nervous due to a fear of dying. She is also shown to be a coward and is highly unstable. For a long time, her gender was never made clear, though hints always leaned toward her being female. The Mole A blind lavender mole with black glasses, a black trench coat, a cane, and a mole near his nose. Due to his blindness, some of his actions get him and the other Tree Friends killed. He often does things blind people shouldn't be doing, so as reading and driving. His arch enemy is The Rat. Disco Bear A golden bear with an afro and '70s style clothing. He is also fat as pointed out in Ipso Fatso. In most episodes he is seen trying to flirt with female characters, but the ladies simply find him a nuisance. Russell A turquoise sea otter with pirate accessories. He has the overall apperance of a pirate but after Season 1 he lost his five o-clock shadow. He is often seens doing water-related activities. Lifty & Shifty Lifty & Shifty are green kleptomaniac raccoons who steal whatever they can when possible. You can tell them apart by Lifty being naked and Shifty wearing a green fedora. Shifty was the first Tree friend to be created, way before Cuddles. Even though they are brothers, they get along poorly sometimes, which often results in the failure of their plans (especially by them dying). They have the lowest survival rate of all the characters. Mime A purple reindeer with a mime-like painted face and striped shirt. He is meant to be entertaining but results in others around him getting killed or getting himself killed. He normally rides a unicycle while juggling three balls. He does not talk because he is a mime, which normally results to the tree friend he's communicating to not to understand him, which in some cases cause many deaths, for example the episode Who's to Flame? Where he is trying to tell the fire department that the house is burning down but since the're talking over the phone fireman Lumpy can't understand him and hangs up (which later the mime sees firemen and tries to communicate with them yet they still don't understand). Cro-Marmot A green marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears leopard-skin loincloth and holds a club. He is frozen in an iceblock and lives in an apartment that is mostly ice. Despite being frozen, he can perform many tasks when offscreen. He often drives around in an ice cream truck. Flippy A green bear with army clothing. Whenever sounds are heard by him that remind him of war, he flips out; resulting in everyone's death,For now, is one of the most famous characters in series. Splendid A blue flying squirrel with a red superhero mask. He causes more harm than good and has similarities to Superman, like being allergic to kryptonut. Lammy Lammy is a purple sheep with a purple bow and a white jumper representing her wool. She is shown to be schizophrenic due to Mr. Pickels' actions resulting in her getting everyone killed. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels is a pickle with a tophat and moustache. He is similar to Flippy's dark side due to a likeliness of killing everyone he is near. He is also Lammy's 'imaginary' friend that only she can see in animated form. However, in Royal Flush, Giggles sees him. Mr. Pickels is a small imaginary friend of Lammy. He has a moustache and a top hat. Lammy, at first, thinks of him as nice, but Mr. Pickels then starts causing chaos, from ripping the head of a teddy bear off to running over Handy with his own truck. Category:Characters Category:Lists